the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Wish Dragon
| production companies = | music = Heitor Pereira | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = March 13, 2020 (China) March 27, 2020 (United States) | runtime = | country = United States China | language = English Chinese | budget = | gross = }} Wish Dragon is an upcoming computer-animated comedy film written and directed by Sandro Corsaro & David Soren & co-written and co-directed by Chris Appelhans. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation, Base FX and the Flagship Entertainment Group, the film will star Jackie Chan (who is also producing the film), Constance Wu, John Cho, Will Yun Lee, Jimmy Wong, and Bobby Lee. Jackie Chan's company, Sparkle Roll Media, will be a producer and co-investor in the film. Chan will voice characters in the Chinese and English releases of the film."Jackie Chan, China’s BaseFX Making ‘Wish Dragon’ for Sony Animation", Variety, Patrick Frater, April 23, 2018 The film is set to be released sometime in March 13, 2020 by Sony Pictures Releasing in China and in the United States on March 27, 2020 by SonyNOW. Plot The story is "a genie-in-a-bottle retelling set in contemporary China", based on an original story by Chris Appelhans (who will also direct the film)."Sony Pictures Animation To Release ‘Wish Dragon’", Cartoon Brew, Amid Amidi, April 18, 2018 "The modern-day fairy tale picks up the moral challenges that emerge from the encounter between a boy and a dragon who is able to make wishes come true." Cast *Jackie Chan as Pipa GodCast list as per April 23, 2018 Variety article *Constance Wu as Mom *John Cho as Long *Natasha Liu Bordizzo as Li Na *Will Yun Lee as Mr. Wong *Jimmy O. Yang as Small Goon *Jimmy Wong as Din *Bobby Lee as Tall Goon Production Wish Dragon is the first film created by Base Animation, a new animation studio that is part of the VFX firm BaseFX. The goal of the film and the Base Animation studio is to "make world class animation in China for China… and the world". Director Applehans "wanted the film made in China, with a strong Mainland China creative team, an international cast of talent, and a focus on the hopes and dreams of contemporary China." Release Wish Dragon was initially scheduled to be released on July 26, 2019 in China, but at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival it was confirmed that it was delayed to March 13, 2020."Sony Pictures Animation Links to Tencent, Sets New ‘Boondocks,’ Tartakovsky Duo", Variety, John Hopewell, June 12, 2019 The film will be released on SonyNOW on March 27, 2020. References External links * Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s animated films Category:2020s fantasy-comedy films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:Animated films about dragons Category:American films Category:Chinese films Category:Chinese animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in China Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Upcoming films Category:3D animated films Category:2020s children's animated films Category:2020 animated films Category:2020s comedy films Category:2020s fantasy films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Films about dragons